beyond_the_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Sarisia Akasha
Sarisia Sar'kon Akasha (A.K.A "Atlasia") is the last of a race known as the Serenians that existed 2,000,000 years ago. She was once the tyranical queen of their regime and is now working to undo what she has done during her regime. 'Origins' Sarisia was born within the Serenian royal family where she was taught how to become the next ruler as the heir to the throne. She eventually realized that she would never become ruler and therefore as a result, poisoned both of them. It was then when they died that she took over the throne and implied her own laws and restrictions on the freedoms of her people. The Serenian Revolt After having a 2000 year reign; the Serenian people unified and marched on the Serenian palace where they overthrew Sarisia and sent her to a prison plain of existance known as the Arsinium Void. Sarisia would spend the next 2,000,000 years within the said void. '24th Century' By the 24th century; the Universal Super Squad experimented with the use of a new wormhole generator and as a result, discovered the Arsinium Void by pure accident. This caused Sarisia to return to her universe; only now her race has been extinct for the last 2,000,000 years. It was also the first time that another species met with a Serenian ever recorded. Sarisia was fed and asked questions by Ethan Carter who responded to them willingly. She also asked what happened to her people and the only way to find out was to ask the Architect. Ethan went to the Architect with Sarisia and was explained that the Serenians were killed by a black hole within their solar system and as a result; there were no survivors, other than Sarisia. Upset by the fact she is the last of her kind; Sarisia decided to purge herself of her evil ways forever and start off new. This led to he learning about her new powers and eventually; joined the U.S.S as a member of their Amazon Squad. 'Powers & Abilities' Sarisia on her planet or in the Arsinium Void possessed no known powers or abilities; however when away from both; she possesses amazing powers. *'Advanced Telekinesis:' Sarisia is known to have a very advanced form of telekinesis; allowing her to move anything and virtually everything in her path. So long as she is within other parts of the universe; Sarisia's telekinesis will remained fueled. **'Flight:' Sarisia's telekinetic powers enables her to fly throughout the air and even in the vaccum of space. **'Speed:' Sarisia's telekinesis also enables her to move at unbelievable speeds. **'Shield:' Sarisia's telekinesis is also known to create a powerful shield around her to protect her from most harm and even the vaccum of space. **'Healing:' Sarisia's amazing telekinetic abilities also enable her to heal virtually any known wound. **'Elemental Manipulation:' Sarisia's telekinesis also enables her to have control over the elements of many planets (e.g. metal, water, earth, fire). **'Age Shifting:' Sarisia's natural age is known to be undetermined because her telekinetic abilities keep her from aging, although this doesn't mean she can't die. **'Binding:' One of the powers enabled by Sarisia's telekinesis is the ability to actually hold one person or object from leaving or escaping. **'Blast:' Sarisia's telekinesis also enables her to actually emit blasts of telekinetic energy at her enemies; in fact she can even use her telekinesis whenever she catches any bolt of energy that comes at her; so long as it doesn't negate her powers. **'Weather Manipulation:' Sarisia is known to have the power to control virtually every form of weather on any planet; any place, anytime. *'Foreign Body Resistance:' Sarisia's natural immune system enables her to withstand virtually every known disease in the universe. 'Weaknesses' Despite having advanced Telekinetic powers and natural resistance to disease; Sarisia is known to have weaknesses. *'Telepaths:' Telepathic beings are known to have a great advantage over the mind of Sarisia. She has no known defense against the ones capable of bending her to their will. *'Serenium:' A piece of her homeworld; known to emit powerful radiation that will negate her powers so long as she is near it. It won't cause her great pain but it will negate her powers. *'Serenian Environment:' The atmospherics of her home is known to also have the power to negate her powers so long she is exposed to it. *'Arsinium Void:' The Serenian prison is where Sarisia's powers are also known to be negated as well due to the fact that it is a prison. *'Serenian Disease:' One of the biggest problems that Sarisia must face is the fact that there maybe still diseases from her planet that can compromise her health and could potentially kill her. 'Personality & Traits' Back when she was about to be a ruler in her own image; Sarisia was known to have been a very selfish and tyranical ruler and person. She was known to have been so greedy; she made Chandra Kuasa look like a selfless person. It wasn't until later when she was brought back that made Sarisia change her wicked ways and wants to set things right for others in order to make up for past sins. She also came to be a loving and caring person, as well as funny. Whenever she is on duty as a superhero; she actually is very serious and ready to kick some serious ass, but when she is off duty, she's usually chilled and laid back. 'Appearance' Sarisia is a 5ft 9 blue eyed, long red haired, beautiful caucasian female. She is considered almost as beautiful as Eve Carter. She has a very beautiful figure that's almost as beautiful as Eve's as well. Category:Serenians Category:Superhumans Category:Superheroes Category:U.S.S Members Category:Female Characters Category:Secord